Amor Prohibido
by Tenchi-Uchiha
Summary: songfic se trata del amor que Sasuke y Hinata se tienen, si se quieren enterar de mas entren y leanlo. dejen reviews no sean malitos por favor.


Este songfic lo hago especialmente para la pareja que mas me gusta la Sasu-Hina. Aunque el final es un poco trágico T.T, espero que les agrade.

Amor Prohibido

_Con unas ansias locas_

_Quiero verte hoy_

Acostado en su cama, se encontraba Sasuke desesperado por que amaneciera y de esa manera poder encontrarse con su amada Hinata.

_Espero ese momento_

_En que escuche tu voz_

Igualmente se encontraba Hinata, quien se preparaba a escaparse por la ventana como de costumbre.

_Y cuando al fin _

_Estemos juntos los dos_

En un rincón muy retirado de un callejón se encontraba un chico con una linda cabellera negra esperando con muchas ansias a su amada de los ojos blancos.-"Sasuke-Kun"-le dijo ella cuando llego y rápidamente el fue donde ella y ambos se saludaron con un dulce beso.

_Que importa que __dirán_

_Tu padre y tu mamá_

Hinata esto de ocultarnos ya me esta cansando… -"¿Ya no me amas?"-le interrumpió ella. –"Claro que te amo, pero deberíamos olvidarnos de los demás y vivir nuestro amor"-le dijo el. –"Yo también lo creo y lo he estado pensando".-le dijo ella. –"Que bueno que piensas así, por que te quiero pedir que te cases conmigo y que nos vallamos juntos lejos de aquí. –"¿Enserio Sasuke?"- -"Si, claro que hablo en serio.

_Aquí solo importa_

_Nuestro amor_

_Te quiero_

"Acepto, por que te amo y nunca me han hecho tan feliz como tu y no me importa desobedecer a mi padre, por que yo quiero ser feliz a tu lado".

_Amor Prohibido murmuran_

_Por las calles_

_Por que somos de distintas_

_Sociedades_

Por las calles se hablaba de que Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuga tenían una relación amorosa, una relación que ellos denominaban como Prohibida. El, único sobreviviente de una tragedia, traidor a su gente y una persona rechazada por todos. Ella, hija del hombre más poderoso y rico de la región, una persona querida y respetada por todos. En fin ellos no podían estar juntos todo estaba en su contra menos ellos mismos.

_Amor Prohibido nos dice_

_Todo el mundo_

Las noticias llegaron a oídos de Hiashi, quien tomo rápida acción para impedir que ellos dos estuvieran juntos.

_El dinero no importa_

_En ti y en mí_

_Ni en el corazón _

_Oh, Oh, __baby_

El no quería que alguien como Sasuke estuviera con su hija, por no tener dinero y tampoco por no tener una posición social. Un hombre que las tuviera era el único al que el aceptaría para estar con su hija. Pero ella consideraba a Sasuke el hombre perfecto al igual que ella era la mujer perfecta para el.

_Aunque soy pobre_

_Todo esto que te doy_

_Vale mas que el_

_Dinero_

_Por que si es amor_

-"Hinata, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es irnos, irnos bien lejos de aquí y casarnos, por que cuando ya estemos casados y decidamos regresar nadie nos va a separar."- -"Tienes razón, vámonos ahora mismo a buscar nuestra felicidad lejos de este lugar."-le dijo ella muy feliz.

_Y cuando al fin estemos_

_Juntos los dos_

_Que importa que __dirá_

_También la sociedad_

_Aquí solo importa_

_Nuestro Amor_

_Te quiero_

Así lo hicieron Sasuke y Hinata se casaron. Hiashi no pudo perdonar a su hija, mejor dicho no pudo aguantar la vergüenza que supuestamente le ha hecho pasar Hinata casándose con Sasuke. 4 años después Sasuke y Hinata decidieron regresar para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que todavía se hablaba de ellos, cada vez que salían la gente no paraba de murmurar, pero eso a ellos ni les molesto ni les importo.

_Amor Prohibido_

_Murmuran por las calles_

_Por que somos de distintas_

_Sociedades_

Pero su amor rompió todas las barreras, por que parecía que fuera imposible de romper, no importaba lo que dijeran.

_Amor Prohibido_

_Nos dice todo el mundo_

_El dinero no importa_

_En ti y en mí_

_Ni en el corazón_

_Oh, Oh, __baby_

Su amor pudo más que el dinero, más que todo, incluso más que la muerte. ¿Por qué de la muerte? Por que dice la misma gente que hablo durante años de su amor, que una noche Hiashi queriendo tomar venganza por lo que ellos habían hecho los mato sin compasión alguna. Y ya 10 años después de esa tragedia todavía se cuenta de su Amor Prohibido.

_**FIN**_

Que triste, espero que les haya gustado, se que no es lo mejor que escrito pero la canción cuando la escuche me gusto mucho y decidí escribir lo primero que me vino a la mente durante una aburrida clase de español hace como una semana.

Luego de leer esto, en sus pantallas abajo en una esquina hay un botón que dice GO, lo oprimen y escriben sus Reviews. n.n


End file.
